Just a Small Question
by ChemicallyEnhanced
Summary: So Masamune asks Ritsu a very small question. Fluff.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi because I'd probably faint from squealing if I did.

Oh god, I have no regrets for writing this.

* * *

Masamune thought he couldn't be any more nervous than he was at this second. He glanced out of the corner of his eye at his lover who was currently strolling along this path with no worries showing on his face whatsoever. Well, Masamune hoped it was the same for him. If anything was wrong, Ritsu would be able to spot it in an instant, facial expressions be damned. Ritsu could just _tell_ when something was wrong, something that Masamune both blessed and cursed the gods for. God, he was so nervous.

It was his idea in the first place to go out somewhere nice that day instead of just staying in his apartment on their day off and doing nothing. Masamune didn't really _plan_ to ask the question like this, but as Ritsu prattled on excitedly about the cherry blossoms that were just starting to bloom in a park nearby and this restaurant that he wanted to try that had just opened up two streets away and something he wanted to buy from the store, Masamune couldn't deny how utterly… _romantic_ the whole thing was, so he decided to use it to his advantage and ask the question that he'd been wanting to for the past few months already.

The two of them had been dating for…how long already? Almost two years, at least; Masamune wasn't exactly sure when they'd actually become "official", but two years seemed about right. Ritsu dropped his whole denial act of not accepting Masamune's affections a month into their relationship, and Masamune was very pleased to say that the tension between them just disappeared because of that—not that he could say so, really, it was just the overall consensus between people they knew. And Masamune had never even thought of it _once_ , but suddenly the thought of waking up next to Ritsu every morning and cooking breakfast for him and showing to the world that _yes, this wonderful amazing man is mine_ wasn't so horrible, and Masamune started to think about how he could ask Ritsu.

Of course, knowing both of them, Ritsu being a little dense and Masamune never knowing when the right time was to ask, it took a few tries. The first time, Masamune had used an idea from one of the shoujo manga's he'd edited—don't blame him, he wasn't good at this romance stuff—and placed it in Ritsu's wineglass while he'd been in the restroom, but Ritsu only nearly choked on it so that idea was definitely scrapped. The second time, Masamune had asked in such a roundabout way that Ritsu and even he got confused at what they were saying, so he had just dropped the topic and they'd had another round of sex because hey, why not right?

Third time's the charm, Masamune had heard from somewhere. So if it didn't work _this_ time, then maybe the universe didn't want it to happen and he would just have to leave it as is for the meantime. He was content with how things were, anyways.

Shopping really wasn't Masamune's favorite activity, and he had no idea how Ritsu liked it either, but, you know, whatever made Ritsu happy—anything reasonable, of course. After today, though, shopping had just made itself Masamune's worst enemy; how could somebody spend so long looking for one piece of clothing?! Ritsu could, apparently, but Masamune really didn't understand how this could happen, as normal males despised shopping with a hatred that rivaled anybody's hatred for Brussels sprouts. Masamune didn't want to put a damper on Ritsu's surprisingly good mood, though, so he kept quiet until Ritsu finally came out and they left to head to that restaurant.

Oh, and how _amazing_ that restaurant was, in Masamune's very important opinion. It almost masked the nervousness he felt inside. Almost. Like when Ritsu made that absolutely sinful noise when he took a bite of his food. Or when Ritsu had a bit of food stuck to the side of his mouth. Or when Ritsu…Masamune thought about Ritsu a lot, didn't he? Well, no matter how sexy and arousing Ritsu had seemed in the restaurant, Masamune still couldn't clamp down that rising anxiety inside his stomach at what was going to happen next.

And here they were now, walking along the stone path where the cherry blossom trees were beautiful and pink and blooming and the air was fresh and the view was fantastic. There was no need for words; they'd long since passed the awkward silence portion of their relationship. Just enjoying each other's company was good enough for both of them. Though, in Masamune's mind, there was anything but silence. Inside, he was panicking and sweating and _oh god, what if he says no, what will I do then, wait breathe, calm down, Masamune…_

Ritsu was oblivious to Masamune's inner terror, thankfully. He only smiled over at him and took his hand, squeezing it gently. _Oh god, when Ritsu smiles like that, I feel like I can do anything. Wait no, don't think like that. Wait. Ugh, I'm confusing myself. Just. Calm. Down_.

"The cherry blossoms are especially beautiful this year, aren't they, Masamune?" Ritsu asked absent-mindedly, reaching up with his free hand to pluck a flower from the air, bringing it to his nose to smell its sweet scents.

They had reached a bridge overlooking a small river by then, and Masamune still hadn't answered.

"Masamune?" Ritsu asked again, eyebrows furrowing slightly. _No, don't look worried. I'm just…_

"Ritsu, I ah…" Masamune started, letting go of Ritsu's hand, the box in his pocket feeling like a rock that was going to pull him into the Earth. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh, is that it? I thought it was something really serious," Ritsu teased, smiling up at him again.

Masamune laughed—albeit nervously—and slowly, so slowly that he felt time had stopped, sank down onto one knee. He'd seen how people did this on television, but he never thought it would be _this_ nerve-wracking. Ritsu just looked confused, wondering where all this was going. _Oh right. He's never seen this before. Well, all the more to surprise him, I guess…_

With a shaking hand, Masamune reached into his pocket and pulled out the box. Now Ritsu's eyes widened, a flush immediately appearing on his cheeks as he figured out what was happening. Masamune flipped the box open, revealing the ring that shone brightly inside, bright against the pink cherry blossoms and fading twilight of the day. This was it. No fucking up now, Masamune. There was no need to rattle off a whole speech like how those people did on television, but he wanted to anyways. It made the affair more…meaningful.

"Ritsu, true love never really meant anything to me until I met you. When I met you, all those years ago, just a kid who was some stalker to someone he liked, I knew that I was lost, and that I was already in love with you. You showed me how to love, Ritsu, at a time when I thought I couldn't, and I have to say it feels pretty damn great. Now, after this whole journey that we've been through together, I ask that you let have the great honor of marrying you. Ritsu, will you marry me?"

Oh god, he actually got that entire speech out. He did it. The short-lived relief he felt at actually not choking halfway throughout faded as the burden of giving an answer fell on the man standing in front of him. _Ritsu will accept…wouldn't he? I mean…_ In that moment, Masamune was scared. Actually, honest to death, terrified. He didn't think anybody else had so much power over him before, and Masamune _really_ didn't think he could handle a rejection this big without some kind of emotional breakdown that lasted longer than the one he'd had in college.

His hold on the box was shaking.

 _Why hasn't Ritsu said anything yet?_

Masamune looked up hesitantly and saw Ritsu, mouth open in shock and tears— _tears? That's a good thing, right?_ —running down his cheeks. _What does that mean?_ Ritsu closed his eyes, and just as Masamune was preparing for supreme heartbreak, and smiled, a beautiful open smile that made Ritsu look even lovelier than he already was.

"Masamune…I really thought you would never ask," was all Ritsu said, opening his eyes again, his emerald orbs shining.

 _That's a yes, right?_

"…so…yes."

 _Oh my god. Oh god oh god oh god how is it possible to be this happy?_

Feeling joy course through his veins, Masamune jumped up and pulled Ritsu to him tightly, suddenly feeling like he could breathe again. _He said yes…_ Masamune pulled back enough to slide the ring on Ritsu's left hand, and kissed him. With Ritsu's hand in his hair and Ritsu's body leaning against his and Ritsu's lips pressed against his, Masamune felt as though he was right where he wanted to be.

* * *

A/N: I don't even know if gay marriage is legal in Japan now or not, but I just _had_ to write this, because it was bugging the back of my mind and begging to be written. I'm really crazy about love, as you all can tell. Apologies if either character was a bit OOC. Also, sorry for the super lame title. Hope you enjoyed reading!

-ChemicallyEnhanced


End file.
